My Only Love
by L.C Shipper
Summary: Scully listens to a song that seem like it was made for her. (I'm not that good at summaries) :)


Disclaimer: Any caracters used in this story do not belong to me. They belong   
to Chris Carter, 10:13 and the FOX network. No copyright infringement is   
intended. The song My only Love does not belong to me. No copyright   
infringement is intended.  
  
Title: My Only Love  
Author: L.C Shipper  
Rated: G  
Category: MSR, vignette  
Summary: Scully listens to a song that seems like it was made for her.( I'm not  
that good at summaries)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been a month sincce he disappeared.Fox Mulder was, *is* not just  
my best friend. He is my life, my love, my destiny, my other half, my   
soulmate. I never believed in destiny or soul mates before. Then I met Mulder.  
He made me question my beliefs, my fath and everything in between. He changed  
my views my opinions and my life. I love him. And our unbor child is proof of  
that love. I just wish he could be here to share in this miracle. Our miracle.  
Our child.  
  
My name is Dana Katherine Scully. I work for the FBI in a division   
called the 'X-files'. The X-files are cases that involve the paranormal.Cases   
that the government - our government - wants to keep hidden. The X-Files are   
Mulders life and when he disappeared they became my life. I know the only way   
I will find Mulderis through the X-files. So they became my life. I will not   
give up. I don't care how many cases I have to investigate, or how many leads   
I follow turn out to be dead ends, I don't care. I will not give up, and I   
will find him.  
  
I am at our office where the files are kept. I keep going over all the   
alien abduction cases , over and over again. I keep thinking that there is   
something - someclue I have missed - that will help me to find Mulder. I have   
the radio on. A badhabit that I picked up from Mulder. He always has the radio   
on when he works. He said it helped him concentrate, but I just find it   
distracting. I'm about to turn it off and get back to work, when a song catches   
my attention. It's a slow song with a soft melody. It's quite obviously a love   
song. it sounds so beautiful that I decide that a few more minutes without work   
won't hurt, so I just sit there and allow myself to get swept in the song.  
  
'Deep in my soul   
A love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared   
The feelings show  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On shooting star'  
  
This song fits everything that I"m feeling, love , hope, and longing.  
Mulder is so much a part of me, of my soul, that I can't even tell where I   
end and he begins. Our love is so strong; it's like nothing I've ever felt  
before. i've never loved any one as much as I love Mulder. When this secret  
we've kept to ourselves for years is bared and we finally let our fellings   
show, only to be driven apart by something from another planet, by our   
government, our enimies, by things we have no control over. Every night I   
look up at ther sky and wonder where you are Mulder. I make a wish on every   
star I see that you will come home tomorrow and I pray to god that you are   
alright, that you are safe.  
  
'There will come a day  
Somhwhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though your gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love   
My only love'  
  
There will be a time sometime in our future when you will be home   
and you'll wrap your arms around me and I know everything will be alright.  
You'll be home, with me to stay, forever. Even though you are not with me   
now, I know we will be together sometime soon, and until that day comes   
our love will live on in my heart and in our child.  
  
'There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
  
You are the love of my life, Mulder, my soul mate. I know you will  
come back to me as soon as you can. No matter how far you are you will find  
your way back to me. You always have, and you always will. You've reached   
a part of my heart that no one has or ever will. Yoou've reached the deepest   
part of me; you know all the secrets of my heart.you have ever since the   
beginning, when we first started out as partners. Fate Mulder. It was meant   
to be then, and it is still meant to be now.  
  
'Ther will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
you've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
My only love  
My only love'  
  
As the song finishes I wipe away the tears that are streaming down my  
face. You will come back to me, and I will be in your arms again soon. No   
matter how long it takes I will find you, and bring you home, I promise. And  
until then I have our love and our child to keep me sane. Please come back to   
me Fox, I need you. I don't care if it takes me years to find you. I *will*   
find you. I promise. Your my heart, my soul, and my love. My *only* love.  
  
My only love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first attemp at fanfic.So what did you think?   
Send feed back, please. My E-mail: Sculderx2000@hotmail.com  
My site:XFiles_shippergirl.homestead.com/shipperpage.html  
  
  



End file.
